


Monstrous

by Silverfish129



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Women are Tall, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fem!Everyone, Fem!Everyone except Izuku, Godzilla!Izuku, Kaiju, Kaiju!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfish129/pseuds/Silverfish129
Summary: Men are not Born Equal. He was born and torn from his Eden and Sentenced to hell... but he broke free. Now Lost to a world of growing tensions and collapsing nations from a mysterious event that divided humans into subspecies and gave them and all other species powers that seem almost supernatural. He has to fight through many ideas and people to reach his goal, he wants to be a Hero. He will meet and make many enemies, friends, and lovers on this journey. He will be known by many names, Alpha, Apex, King, God, Devil, Monster, and most normally, Godzilla and Izuku Midoryia.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Monstrous

The light broke through the small holes in the thatch and wooden home, the sounds of chickens and dogs breaking the silence of the early morning. Only when the static of a television blares does the young eyes of a nine-year-old boy open.

He feels stiff from sleep before stretching himself out of the wool blanket and looks at the television with his tired gaze before rising to his feet and approaching the buzzing box.

"Come on…" he lightly hits the side enough to get the static to vanish and be replaced with darkness. He then makes it back to where he was resting and sits down on it and looks into the reflective screen.

He has a bush of dark green hair and a soft, plump face with green eyes. He wore a huge smile with sharp teeth to show that he was not fully human. not until his long tail rose from behind him and wags lightly in the air. His back and going down his tail is three rows of oak leaved dorsal plates  
He wears a Westernized set of Pajamas that is grey.

The Television glows back up as it shows a grainy channel and Izuku gasps before rising up to change the channel, before slithering his tail to do it from where he stands.

“Reports of Kraken attacks have gone up since last-” “The Mystery of Quirks and the Mutants, to be discussed more at-” “The Danger of Monsters is a still-growing issue" "the Empire of America has sent orders for the arrest of national criminal, Carl Denham-” He keeps changing the channel until a familiar laugh causes him to squat back onto the bed.

"What was that? Who is that" the recorded voice of the reporters on a horrific sight, a fallen and burning temple where people were clearly stuck under.

The old buildings of steel and glass were dangerous due to collapses such as this. A huge figure rose from the rubble. Her muscular body was covered in the bodies of what had to be 20 to 30 women. Only one or two men were on her.

His eyes glow and his tail sways quickly in excitement as her trademark smile becomes visible for the first time.

"My name is All Might and you all need not fear, for I AM HERE!" the towering heroine says with a grin on her face that was the light and pillar of support in this world.

The footage ends and fades to black before a pair of women are sitting behind a desk, one's hair is made of what looks like mud and the other has a single horn on her head.

"Today we celebrate with the Unionized Heroes Guild on the celebration of All Might's 10th anniversary." The mud-haired girl says in an excited tone.

"Izuku, are you awake? if you are, get dressed, today is finally the day!" One of the Elders, Ichiro Serizawa, says in a calm motherly tone that has always calmed him.

"C-coming," Izuku says as he rushes up and hurriedly gets dressed in a blue yukata with a thin obi on his waist, it has large slots on the back to let his dorsal plates go through.

He rushes to the door and quickly slips on his sandals before panicky running out of the door.

He looked up once he saw his mother figure, Ichiro Serizawa, she was old but her soft brown eyes told a fantastic story that would be lost beyond her words.

"How did you sleep, Izuku?" Serizawa asks as she leads Izuku towards the villager and the sounds of drums

"Very well, I had no nightmares today!" Izuku says with his warm grin on his face, he was nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Very good, and I saw you were watching the footage again." Serizawa says with a smile as the pair walk into the small town, the drumming now tied with the sounds of singing and dancing.

"GO JI RA, HA HA HA" the chanters say as Serizawa steps to the center, holding Izuku close.

"People of Odo Island, Today is the day that Gojira starts his training" Serizawa announces to the cheer and applause of the village. Gojira was the name the villagers called him, from his readings on the religion of Odo, Gojira was the chief god and ruled the water which helps in crops.

"Today, thanks to our Hunters, we have the first test for him. We have a Satyr waiting for Izuku to hunt, and then to prove that he did, he will need to return with the sheared wool." Serizawa explains and Izuku becomes slightly nervous.

Monsters exist and even at their weakest they are terrifying and should be feared.

"Now, let us see what Gojira can do!" Serizawa exclaims to the roar of the audience before she points to a large cage set up in the ash grass field.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Izuku kept his breath steady, but it was hard.

He was being painted with glowing blue war paint for the battle by what is equal to the Nurses on the island.

"Today is finally the day, my lord." One of the nurses paints the complex but smooth patterns on his skin.

"You hear the rumors of Ichiro signing a trade agreement with the Hero Guild? It may provide help until our lord grows up." Another says and Izuku looks at the nurse with a look of excitement.

"Ok the paint should be dry, do great and I hope for your success." Another nurse says quietly to not interrupt the growing conversation between the other nurses.

Izuku stands and looks at himself in a mirror. His eyes are ringed in the paint and a single brush of paint goes down from the eyes and bend following the jaw on both sides before going down his neck and onto his torso where it erupts into flame-like designs. His back has three rows of paint down the room between His dorsal plates and the paint stops at his tail. Paint starts on his shoulder and in sets of rings travels down the arms and stops at the wrist.

Izuku turns and breathes in once more, failing to control or lessen his stress.

He then steps through the rope-made door and steps out into a grey field, the grass which is grey has been cut down and patted down into a platform.

The crowd cheers swell into a symphony, as his eyes set on the figure opposing him.

The Satyr was, as the name suggests, a bipedal sheep. Its Digitigrade legs ended in hooves causing the beast of the animal to hunch over. The arms of it resemble humans but it is covered in wool and with its hands only having three fingers and two are tipped in sharpened hooves. The bulk of this 4.5-foot tall mammal is covered in messy grey wool. The elongated head that matches a sheep has a pair of long and irregularly curved horns.

The creature was held by a thatch rope around its neck tied to a metal post in the ground. It struggles to break free but fails.

Izuku looks up and at Ichiro, Serizawa standing at a high point with a single archer at the ready for signal, but not Serizawa's.

Izuku looks out at the beast and breaths out to steady his nerves one final time before raising his hand in the air.

As if on cue the archer fires his shot for the rope and severing the rope with grace and power.

The Satyr quickly and madly bolts towards the boy, head down and horns out.

Izuku glances about and decides in a snap to bolt to the side and narrowly avoid the horns.

Izuku then lunged out at the back of the sheep. He grasps at the wool of the Satyr just as it starts to panic and throws itself around wildly trying to free itself from the boys grasp. Izuku grumbles as he is thrown from the beast and onto the floor. He opens his eyes back up to see the Satyr standing above him. Izuku glances around for any way to get out of this until his eyes land on his tail, lightly raising it off the ground.

He swiftly slams his tail into the monster’s legs causing it to fall to the side and giving Izuku enough seconds to rise to his feet. He then approaches the Satyr and tries to end this quickly and without hesitation to not let it suffer.

The Sheep tries to stand but Izuku spots the piece of rope still tied at the beast's neck and a long piece of it down its back, his opportunity.

He lunges for it, grabbing the rope and wrapping it around his hand. He starts to pull and can hear the sheep gasp deeply for air as it chokes.

Izuku would not have it suffer for long.

He in a swift pull snaps its neck and spine causing the monster to slump over into unconsciousness and ultimately death in a few seconds.

The crowd stays silent for only a second before erupting into cheers louder than before, it is enough to silence Izuku as he approaches the monster.

"May your tormented soul find peace in Elysium…" Izuku lightly prays for the creature, it was all he could do and he was happy that it didn't suffer.

"The first trial has been completed, Tonight we feast, and then the village will return to normal-" those were the last words that Serizawa spoke, before a loud boom and a blinding light filled the air.

The people scream and panic as god knows what attacks their homes.

Izuku bolts from the arena and out of the nursing station only pausing to throw a bucket of water over his head to cause the paint to, for the most part, fall off him.

He then looks out onto the village with abject horror as what looks like soldiers charge out with swords and a few guns out onto his people. Their suits are dark grey and they each wore a beret with the symbol of red bamboo in a pentagon with a big insignia of a silver condor.

"The Red Bamboo…" that name was feared in the Pacific, and it seems they finally found them.

Izuku charges in, a bold strategy to save the people who trusted their lives on him, dependent on him. He dared not to make them proud.

He ran blindly at the invaders, he knew not how he would face them but he needed to.

They deserved all the help he could give them.

He spots a single figure that stood out in the line of nearly thirty invading soldiers. She wore a navy blue uniform with more metal on it and many badges on her chest and her long black hair nearly covered her eyes, she was holding a black metal stick and it was only a few steps from her that he saw the tinge of electricity.

She mockingly pokes him, as to say that he was inferior and needed not to care.

He screamed in agony as his flesh rippled with the pain until he fell over into a fetal position and passed out from the pain.

The cries of those who worshipped him rippled through him as he fades to sleep.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"Grand General Yoshimaru, we have captured all Alive and Breathing on the isle" one of the soldiers retells.

Izuku opens his eyes up, he is in a large steel pen with steel bars and his arms shackled by the same material. He looks out of the cage and can only gasp.

The remaining 40 or so villagers are bound by their knees and forced to bow to the General.

"Kill the women and children, take the men into the ship, sell them to a brothel, that would be some good change." She says as Izuku looks in horror as the few men are removed from the group, only five of them. The rest stay still crying as the soldiers raise their guns.

Bullets rain and tear the rest to shreds, and Izuku watches all of it till all who remained were silenced.

He watches as the color from his face drains and tears silently fall from his eyes as his people are killed mercilessly in front of him, and all he can do is… nothing.

“Take the specimen aboard, we will leave now.” Yoshimaru orders as the cage are lifted by a single person with a strength quirk. He crawls forward and strains against the chains to get free.

He looks out onto the dead field of Odo Island and sighs sadly…

“I failed you all… _I am sorry..._ ”


End file.
